


Sleepy Head

by minewtion



Series: Clichés [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: Gulf woke up to the feeling of fingers tracing his skin.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Clichés [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625233
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy: expensive  
> Writing mewgulf soft cliche fics: free ksjsksjs
> 
> It's v short cuz it was just a short fic i did before i sleep,,,, hope u enjoy them still tho hehe

_ Gulf’s POV _

_Fingers against skin, morning sunlight filtering through the gaps between the curtains and the low humming of the air conditioner was what he woke up too. Feeling the fingers danced and traced along his facial future, wandering to the places that the owner of the fingers loves the most. He twitched and gently nudge away the soft lips pressing against his nape and the hair that was tickling his ear. The ticklish sensation was hazy in his sleep muddled brain, but it didn’t stop despite his attempt at swatting away the cause. He raised his hands to push away the offending culprit only to feel the familiar fingers threading with his, receiving one then two pecks against his neck._

_“_ _Stop it, phi,” he grunted. Rather than hearing it, he felt the chuckle resonated from the man behind him due to the proximity of their bodies._

_"_ _Morning, sleepy head,” Mew said._

_He proceeded to turn around, opening his lids slowly to gaze up to his lover. Mew would say something along the line of how unreal he looks with the sunlight against his skin, highlighting his golden skin and brightening his brown eyes. The ones that people said held stars and galaxy in them. His cheeks would usually be dusted with pink when Mew told him that, but it was a little bit too early in the morning for him to feel anything but contented, basking in the loving gaze and warm embrace his lover provided. He saw the soft smile gracing the pair of lips that he knew very well how it tasted, just like how well he knew that the smile is reserved for him._

_“_ _Morning,” he said, quickly closing his eyes again and burrowing his face in Mew’s chest._

_He felt a rumble from Mew’s chest as the latter chuckled again. Mew pulled him closer, wrapping a toned arm around his waist while the other one gently threaded through his locks. He sighed as he settled in his safe place and slowly felt himself drifted back to slumber with the feeling of Mew’s body warmth against his skin and the warmth blossoming from the pit of his stomach from the pair of lips against his forehead._


End file.
